


Deals and Secrets

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Dark knew there was no way out. He was trapped in a loop of memories and pain until someone comes along and releases him.





	Deals and Secrets

He had vanished into his office earlier in the day. The voices had started growing louder during the meeting.

_“Seriously that’s your idea?”_

_“Look what you did to them,”_

_“They’re terrified of you,”_

_“Is this really what you want?”_

_“How dare you use us like this,”_

He knew he wasn’t hiding his mental state as well as he hoped for as Wilford had questioned him in the middle of the meeting, causing Dark’s form to crack loudly before he called the meeting, teleporting from the room before anyone could question him.

He tried to argue back with them, tell them to shut up, but they only grew louder and louder. The siblings’ silver tongues knowing exactly were to pick and prod to make him unstable.  

_“Why can’t you just stop treating them like this?”_

_“Pathetic,”_

_“You’d think a leader would be able to control himself better than this,”_

_“What can you really expect from a monster?”_

“Will you be quiet?” He growled, curling in on himself in his office chair. This only caused them to grow older.  

_“We should shut up? What can’t handle the truth?”_

_“Poor baby dark, Can’t face the truth of his own existence,”_

_“You’d think a demon would stop pretending like he’s human,”_

“I’m not a monster,” He refused to admit that his voice was cracking as he clamped his hands over his ears as if that could stop the screaming in his head. Unconsciously his fingers started pulling at his hair and he folded up in a poor compact ball. The slew of razor-sharp insults wasn’t stopping simply growing louder and louder.

His form was cracking audibly as he tried to force himself to breathe, even if he had no need for the process, hoping for something, anything to get the screams to stop.

He knew the scathing screams would continue though, as they always did. Only fading away as the energy the siblings stored up was emptied and the siblings lay dormant in his subconscious once more, only for the process to repeat after their stores filled.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he would argue the claim that he jumped from it until the day he was lost to the void completely. His head snapped back with a feral growl.

_“Growling? I thought you were supposed to be sophisticated freak,”_

_“At Least be consistent with the type of monster you are,”_

His form was barely holding together as he forced his eyes to focus on the man above him. He expected Wil or even the Doctor to be here checking up on him. Instead, he saw the concerned look of weak little Bim staring down at him. His eyes widen as he took in the demon’s face, splintered and layered as it may be.

“Dark?” the game show host asked slowly meeting the older man’s eyes, “Have you… have you been crying?”

Dark lurched back a hand falling from his hair to touch his face. Streams of water were flowing down his face like torrent rivers.

_“You’re crying? Really? How pathetic can you get?”_

_“Pfft such a child, trying after a few words,”_

“Go Away, Trimmer,” He growled, glaring hard at the man looming over him, trying to ignore the voices until he was once again alone. The younger man for once didn’t yelp and run like he always did when the demon’s glare turned in his direction. Instead, much to Dark’s surprise, Bim leveled his own glare at the demon.

“No,” The word was simple, but so out of character for the timid ego.

“What?” The Demonic snarl didn’t even pull a flinch out of the man.

“I said,” Bim’s voice was level and stern, “I’m not leaving,”

_“You can’t even keep your subordinates in line,”_

_“Like a broken excuse for a demon could scare anyone,”_

_“Who’s really in control here, freak?”_

_“Certainly not you,”_

Dark couldn’t hold back the whimper caused by those words. Bim barely held back a flinch.

“What’s wrong?”

Dark looked at him in disbelief, “Why do you care, Trimmer?”

Bim snorted, “You’re my friend, Dark, even if you never admit it. Now What’s wrong? Maybe I can help.”

Damien and Celine found that hilarious.

_“Him? Help? Oh you’ve really hit rock bottom, miscreation.”_

_“Like he’d actually be able to help a beast like you!”_

“Help!” Dark snapped, hysterical laughter bubbling in his chest, voice so layered it was almost impossible to decipher, “How could a weakling of an ego help me?”

“You’d be surprised,”

Dark just lifted a shaky eyebrow, his hysterical laughter nearly drowning out the screams in his head, “Oh really?” He gasped out between laughs, “A pathetic game show host is going to help me? How, oh how, dear trimmer are you going to help an amalgamation of broken soul shards held together by a demonic spirit when the human soul shards refuse to stop screaming?! Refuse to stop attacking everything I stand for? Refuse to stop telling me how much of a pathetic freakish creature I am long enough to allow me to even think!”

Bim’s face was a blank slate as the frenzied rant went on, eyes sweeping over the room.

“If I could make them stop, would you play me a song on your violin?” His question was quiet but it caused the torrent to stop for a singular second before the siblings burst out laughing.

“ _He could make us stop for a song?”_

_“What a load of bull!”_

_“How could he actually help?”_

_“And who actually wants to hear you butcher that poor instrument?”_

Dark smirk was shaky as he silently agreed with the voices, bitterly remarking, “If you could make them stop, I’d play you a song every week,”

“Deal,”

He barely heard the word breathed out before his lips were claimed by Bim. Dark jerked back, eyes wide, only for Bim to follow him back, lips moving slowly over his electricity traveling between them.

_“What?”_

_“Dear lord what’s he…. doing…”_

_“Who would….. kiss…. a…..”_

Dark took a sharp breath through his nose as the voices started growing slow, sluggishly muddling the words. Bim finally pulled back and Dark’s eyes fluttered open, when did they close? They stared at each other for a long moment as Dark pulled himself back together and Bim caught his breath.  

Finally Dark broke through the blanket of silence, “How?”

The demon watched intently as Bim’s lips spread into a smirk.

“Just a pathetic game show host trick,” he teased lightly, eyes flickering and shirking into long vibrant purple slits.

The newly revealed demon giggled at the shell-shocked monochrome man, flashing elongated canines, “So what song are you playing me this week?”

* * *

There had been a shift in the Office. It wasn’t plainly obvious to an outsider looking in but the egos and linked humans were uneasy by the sudden change in their home. Dark was hanging around the studio more than usual, not to search out Wilford, but for Bim. Their conversations were quiet and held away from the others, as Bim and Dark would make sure not even Host could hear them through use of their combined magic. The oddest part was the usually shy Bim was grinning and laughing after these interactions more times than not, confusing the group even further.

“You realize they’ve been talking about us,” Bim had spoken up on the second violin recital he was promised in the deal. Dark didn’t stop playing instead humming and closing his eyes.

“I imagined they would. It’s not every day the scary boss decided to start talking to the low leveled employees,” He missed, “but I don’t plan on giving up my new advisor simply because the others don’t realize your importance has moved up the ranks.”

“Advisor?” Bim chuckled, eyebrow raised, “I hadn’t realized there was an official reason for you seeking me out other than to pick my brain on me being a demon,”

“A crossroad demon with enough power to silence the broken souls within me with only the promise of me playing a song every week. That means you were ranked well before you left the underworld and were flung here. You have experience leading subordinates with inhuman abilities, that’s a trait to be desired in my position,”

Bim stiffened, “You put that together from the deal alone?”

Dark couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “I was in the ranks at one point in time to Trimmer, the 7th legion in fact,”

“That makes an odd amount of sense,” the laughter that bubbled over Bim’s lips made Dark’s lips twist upwards, “You being a Jinn makes too much sense,”

The melody was slowing as Bim spoke up again, “How much pain would you put me through if I started singing ‘Friend like me’ every time you show up in the Studio?”

“I will knit your entrails into a nice sweater and give it to Bing for Christmas,”

Bim giggled lightly, eyes flashing unnaturally, “First off, Don’t do that to Bing, Doc or Marvin would have a much better reaction,” That definitely did not cause the older demon to chuckle, “Second that’s got nothing on the threats from the 34th legion,”

The bow screeched over the strings forcing the song to an abrupt end to the song as Dark met the seated man’s wicked grin.

“34th?” His voice was nearly a squeak, not that he would ever admit it. This development was definitely surprising, “Correct me if it’s different in your universe, but the 34th legion was known as human eaters in my realm,”  

“True in mine as well,” He said smoothly, “Though my father was from the incubi of the 45th legion,”

Dark let out a laugh, “You’re full of more surprises than you’re willing to admit aren’t you?”

“Not my fault that no one asked me where the dead bodies Wilford has me clean up go,”

They don’t realize their conversation had been going on for over eight hours as they spoke of their home realms and how they differed from the other’s until the sunlight was streaming through the windows. Dark didn’t want to admit that it had been the most relaxed he’d been in decades.

* * *

Dark nearly jumped as a whisper entered his mind, shell cracking so loud it made Google and Doc jump from across the room. The siblings had been silent for over a month now, why were they returning?

He couldn’t flee fast enough.

Bim found him pacing his office an hour later concern once again, too similar to the way he looked that first night.

“What’s wrong?”

It took Dark a long second before he seemed to work up the power to speak, “Why are they back? I thought the deal would stop them…”

Bim nearly flinched at the soft broken response.

“I only stole the energy associated with them without stealing anything from them or well you, Dark,” Bim soothed, hands held up, “I don’t know enough to do anything else. I hadn’t realized they would refresh their energy so quickly,”

Dark was on him in a second, hands balled into the front of his suit, “Renew the deal, Bim. Take their energy again, I can’t deal with this again!”

The game show host made soothing whispers, untangling the other’s demon’s hands from his front, holding them gently down by their sides, staring intently into his eyes.

“It’s okay, Dark,” He whispered, “Just breathe. I’m willing to do the deal over again. One week of silence for every week you play me a song. We can keep doing this over and over again, and I’ll look for a more permanent solution. Sound good for you?”

Dark nodded quickly leaning in, only for Bim to pull back.

“Verbal consent, Dark,”

“Yes, Please just don’t let them start again,” His voice was too quiet, too tired to be Dark. Bim had no problem now leaning in and sealing the kiss. A sigh of relief came Dark as he released Bim’s hands and wrapped his arms around Bim’s waist, pulling him closer, eagerly seeking to stop the whispers again. Bim yelped, arms going around Dark’s neck to steady himself. After a long second Dark pulled back but didn’t release Bim, instead, burying his face in the shorter demon’s neck.

“ ** _You okay, Dark?_** ”  Bim asked quietly, the switch to Abyssal partly unintentional as he tried to ignore his own heated ears.

“ ** _Thank you…_** ”

Neither man knew how long they stood there.

* * *

“What are you doing with Bim?”

Dark looked up from his paperwork, with a raised brow at the brightly colored man that appeared in the middle of his office.

“Pardon?” he asked, and truly he was confused, something he knew only the man in front of him would be able to tell.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with the lad,”

Dark’s eyes light up with understanding before he looked back down at the table, “New information has come to my attention and I need to protect my interests,”

The reporter crossed his arms over his chest, “Since when don’t you tell me about new info?”

The silence that followed was answer enough. Dark refused to look up.

“Does he know the whole story at the very least?” Wilford asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Dark just shook his head.

“He and I haven’t shared much about our pasts and he never asked.”

Wilford sighed moving to sit on the edge of the desk, “Dark, you need to let the chap know before going too much further,”

“Further with what Wilford?” Dark’s voice was hard but Wilford just gave him a sad smile.

“To make yourself whole again you took on some of the aspects of the Kims, even if their consciousness remains alive in you,” his friend reminded him, “and I know what Damien and Celine looked like in love.”

Dark stiffened, pen snapping between his fingers.  Wilford reached for Dark, only for the demon to push himself away from the desk and stalk over to the window, hands clasped behind his back. Silence hung heavy as an unsaid conversation passed between them even as Dark refused to look at the pink haired man.

“Dark,” Wilford finally vocalized. 

“Get out Wil.”

Wilford moved towards the door, only to pause, “You deserve to be happy Dark, but if you hurt Bim my actions won’t be an accident this time,”

Dark couldn’t help the bitter laughter from following Wilford out of the room.

* * *

“Perhaps it’s time for another deal,”

Bim jumped from in front of the podium, eyes wide at Dark, “Are the voices back? It’s only been three weeks! They’re regenerating faster,”

Dark just shook his head, “No they’re quite still, this is a different type of deal. More of a… exchange of information.”

Bim raised an eyebrow at him, “I’ve never had any intentions of hiding info from you, but if you want to share then I’m willing to listen,”

Dark looked a little lost, making Bim smile. He enjoyed making the man’s manipulative tactics fall short, knowing the demon had no real idea on how to interact with people that weren’t terrified of him. It was a problem he saw often in high ranking Hell officials.

“As you wish,” Dark settled on and Bim eagerly followed the man back to his office, excited to listen and share.

* * *

“I asked you to take this seriously,” Dark said, lounging on the ground next to his desk hours later. Bim was sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder with him, gigging slightly. Both the men had lost their ties and suit jackets during one point of the storytelling afternoon or another, looking more disheveled and casual then they would ever dare to in the public spaces of the Office. It had been somber for a while as Dark told his tale of being bound to a house, slowly going insane as he could do nothing but manipulate the humans within his limits against each other. Bim did his best to keep his story light and see if he could make the older demon smile, so far no luck.

“I promise I am.”

“You can not convince me that all four Jims are demons that used to work under you.”

“They are though! They even named me Bim, you know! It’s short for Boss Jim!” The man’s laughter was making it hard to form words, he clutched his side as pain flared.

Dark shook his head, “I refuse to believe those four have been playing us like fiddles this entire time! Simply not possible!”

“Hey, I don’t lie! I may not tell people things they don’t ask directly for, but I don’t lie!”

Dark’s mouth screwed into a small puckered expression, thoughtfulness sweeping over his face.

“So if I asked you a question, you’ll tell me the honest truth?”

Bim nodded slowly cocking his head to the side, “Yup! Why you got a question?”

“Yes actually, several.”

“Well lay them on me!”

Dark’s dark eyes bore into Bim’s purple ones, the younger demon had shifted into his complete demonic form earlier, having been unable to hold his normal disguise as he dug up old memories. Dark hated to admit it, but seeing the Iplier form slipped away just made it that much easier to be… open with the demon next to him/

“Wilford, who very well may know me better than I do at this point in time, believes I hold romantic feelings for you.”

Bim’s eyes widen hands curling into balls on his pant’s leg.

Heavy silence filled the room before Bim managed out a squeaky, “That’s not a question.”

“No,” Dark agreed, eyes searching over the game show host’s face, “The question is what do you feel about this theory of Wilford’s?”

Bim gulped, glancing away. He opened and closed his mouth many times as if not sure how to make words line up anymore.

At last, he spoke, eyes shakily rising up to meet Dark’s once more, “I would want to make sure Wilford’s theory was right before I did anything else… but….”

“But?” Dark asked as Bim trailed off.

“But,” He started again voice firmer, “If it was true, I’d feel relieved that my crush wasn’t one-sided and I wasn’t just being used for my power again,”

Dark could feel his face grow warm but refused to drop the younger man’s gaze.

“May I ask another question?”

Bim nodded, reaching out and brushing his hand against Dark’s. The supposedly heartless leader couldn’t keep a pleased grin off his face as he interlaced their fingers.

“If the claims were true, may I be allowed to kiss you?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” Bim teased slyly as he leaned in and smashed his lips over Dark’s.

It wasn’t their first kiss, clearly as this was the fifth month of their deals, but it was much different. There was no underlying sense of duty behind it, no professionalism, no drain of magic. Instead, there was a warm heat that filled both of them as their chapped lips moved slowly against each other, an eagerness from both sides sent shivers down each other spines as they pulled away, foreheads resting together.

“Mmmmmm,” Bim hummed, eyes half opened, “Best deal ever,”


End file.
